


Greetings with a Kiss

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [36]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Army, Consent Issues, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, OCs - Freeform, Ogres, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Original Character(s), Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5950741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave is really annoyed with Bombrush continued kissing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greetings with a Kiss

This was getting ridiculous; this was the fifth time today! 

 

"General Bombrush!"

 

The retreating general paused before turning on his heel with a smile on his face.  "Yes, General Soundwave?"

 

"A word, if you will.  In my office."

 

He knew what he was going to get, but he couldn't help but hope it was something a little more scandalous, like say Soundwave throwing him onto her desk and riding him hard while screaming hard enough for the whole castle to hear.

 

But that was likely to happen as cows suddenly walking on twos and tap dancing, so Bombrush kept his smile to a minimum as he walked after the very stiff-backed human general.

 

"Close the door."

 

She was already sitting in her seat when he got into her office despite his longer leg width, but he complied with her command.

 

"You require my presence, ma'am?"

 

"More like I needed to reaffirm your understanding of orders."

 

"Orders?  Me, disobey a direct order from my fellow commanding general?"

 

"To how do you interpret the orders: Do not accost me while on duty.  It's only seven words long and yet you still seem to find every opportunity to disobey them."

 

"Accost?  Me?"

 

"Do I need to have you reprimanded for disobeying orders from your fellow general?  Or do you need me to have the King issue these orders himself for them to mean anything?"

 

"My dear Soundwave, if you could get the King to issue such an order, I would gladly follow them to the T.  Sadly, I doubt you've had any luck on that notion nor would you dare ask the King for something as foolish as keeping your fellow general from properly greeting you in the hallway."

 

"Really?  I don't see many other soldiers kissing others of their rank on the job."

 

"Oh no.  It only applies to the high ranking soldiers and only on the cheek unless the other consents to... well, you know."

 

She only glared at him as her hands tightened in her grip on each other.  "You know where this is going."

 

"Do I?"

 

"You know our kingdoms have a duel court system to ease the transition of combining both human and ogre customs and laws, right?"

 

"...Yes, I do know of that."

 

"The same also applies to the military and I'm sure there is some sort of disciplinary action for this in the human books.  Perhaps if I were to look hard enough-"

 

"A compromise would be most reasonable, wouldn't you say?"  Bombrush could have called the bluff, but he didn't want to give Soundwave the chance to mess up what he had going.  And he was having too much fun with their banter.

 

"You could stop with the kisses altogether."

 

"Perhaps a proper greeting to my fellow general beforehand?"

 

"If you could bring yourself to use proper titles when addressing me."

 

"Only for you-"

 

"And no kisses."

 

"Not even a courtesy one to your hand like any fine lady such as yourself deserves?"

 

She eyed him.  A reasonable middle to meet at, even if he could find wiggle room around it.

 

"I believe that could be fair."

 

"Proper greetings, full titles, kisses to the hand only?"

 

"Agreeable.  If you can keep your side of the bargain."

 

"Of course."

 

With a last stare at him, Soundwave stood up and raised out her hand.  Bombrush mirrored it and they shook on it.

 

"General Soundwave?"

 

"Hmm?"

 

The ogre general bent down to gently kiss her knuckles.  "Is there anything else you need of me?"

 

"No," she tautly answered.  "You're dismissed."

 

With one last kiss to her knuckles, Bombrush didn't tempt fate further and quickly left her office.

 

The cheek-splitting grin on his face almost hurt as he returned to his duties.  Oh, he thought, this would be so much fun to tease her with.

 

END


End file.
